


Mentor

by hegemony



Series: One Twisted Fuck [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Caning, First Time, Fisting, Hazing, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/pseuds/hegemony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just wants to get in, but Jensen's got other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's blindfold_spn, for the prompt 'hazing'. Originally posted (under the wire!) on 1 Aug 2011, Gently Revised.

"They still making you drink that fucked up ketchup and tabasco combination over there?" Jensen asks.

They're standing on the balcony, the one that overlooks the hills and Jared's flushed with embarrassment from head to toe, thinking everybody can see him, see Jensen's come smeared all over his face and his dick rock hard. He tries moving from the position Jensen's put him in, but runs into resistance automatically. The waist cincher Jensen puts on him from the duffel bag has already made it hard for him to breathe, but the pain of it makes it hard for Jared not to try screaming, too.

"Don't be like that, piggy," Jensen says, as kind as he's been the whole time. "I just haven't been paying attention to what they do down at the big house anymore, and figure I might as well ask you."

When Jared still doesn't answer, scowling out into the afternoon sun, the first blow of Jensen's cane hits his ass, pain blossoming out through the wound.

"That's your other option, here, Padalecki. Either you try to make the situation better, or I'll just do whatever I can to make it worse." Jensen says.

"I'm not gonna bargain," Jared growls. "What they did at the house was demeaning enough."

The cane hits him twice more, angrily hitting against the backs of his thighs. "You don't seem to understand it, do you? You know how I got to chapter president in four years, Pig? It's because I withstood all the crap you're going through. And when I got the chance, I made it hurt more for the people who came behind me."

And then there aren't anymore questions, because right now the whole universe is that cane, bouncing and ripping and taking Jensen's power over him to the next level. He's almost afraid of the bruises that will be left. Jensen makes quick work of him, beating in a steady but almost lazy rhythm until all that's left to do is touch. Jared crumbles in place, his scream so loud he knows someone has to be calling the campus police for this right now.

"See, I think you made it through because you're already what makes most good thetas. You're a glutton for pain," Jensen grins. "Cute little piggy likes getting cut up, doesn't he? Maybe I should give him a treat, make him really scream."

"You think I'm cute, huh?" Jared grunts without thinking, and it gets answered with Jensen's fingers clawing into the bruises he left on Jared's ass.

"I wouldn't let it go to your head," Jensen snarls.

Jensen's fingers slide into Jared's mouth, and it takes everything Jared has to not to bite. His free hand sides down between Jared's cheeks. He kneels, and runs his fingers around Jared's hole in tiny obliterating circles, teasing but never going in. Jared now realizes why the belt's chained to the balcony railing, too, it's the only thing stopping him from really bending over and presenting himself for Jensen's inspection.

"I thought you'd like that," Jensen grins, one finger just sinking in. They're not on new territory just yet, nothing beyond the fly-by-night sexual assault that he'd had endured during rush week, but it's close, and Jared yanks at the handcuffs ruefully. He's a virgin, this will be his real first time, and he doesn't particularly enjoy the idea of having it while tied up to a balcony as his Frat mentor hazes him to an inch of his life.

And then, Jensen's tongue slides around Jensen's ass, little kitten licks, like he's kissing an unsure girl and Jared's twisting into it, ready to fuck, ready to stretch and do anything he desires.

"Look at that," Jensen grins as he slides his tongue just past Jared's resistance, licking him further and further open, his fingers come back again, stretching and massaging the pulled thin rim, Jensen's mouth soothing the pulled open rim as his fingers stretch it out. "You want to get fucked, don't you?"

Jared grits out his answer, "sir, yes, sir."

"Beg me to fuck you," Jensen orders.

"Please, sir, please let me feel that cock in my ass, I want you to fuck me so hard, I..."

"Maybe later, Pig," Jensen grins, "Maybe later."

 

 

 

"You know we're going to have to take a real crack at being a regularly vanilla couple, right?"

Jared frowns at that like he'd never realized the issue before. "I guess. But can we please do this first? I've just been thinking about it too much and now..."

Jensen's sigh is one of playful resignation. "Well if you really want to try, who am I to stop you?"

Jared chuckles at that, his head hanging, his mouth canted open, "Jensen, you're the one running the show. You can do anything you want."

Jensen's shark-like smile at that as he lays back sends a hot shiver down Jared's spine.

 

 

 

Jensen's nowhere near a morning person, but if he could wake up to this every morning, he might be.

He smiles, the smile of a benevolent master. His masterpiece is laying beside him, squirming silently but there's nowhere for his charge to go.

Jensen rolls over, stretching his back, rolling his neck, and applying himself against lump of self-adhesive medical tape that used to be Jared. Jared's arms are glued to his sides, his cock under a fine belt of clingwrap for extra pressure and torque. Save the very impression of a bulge, he's utterly sexless, a furnace of a blob, statuesque.

"Mornin', pig. Sleep well?" Jensen whispers. He knows Jared can't speak like this, all cocooned up on Jensen's bed, the metal of the spider gag cleaving his mouth open. Jensen rolls over on top of Jared, can feel the lump of Jared's erection against his own. Jared whimpers, a hopeless sound.

Jensen brings his lips down, tracing the held-open hole, tongue tucking just inside it so he can lick at Jared's dry soft palate. Jared squirms like he wants to get away, wobbling and arching, rubbing his cock right up against Jensen's.

Jensen reaches over to get the knife, cutting into the bandage so he can pull out Jared's cock, his balls. The only part of the boy he cares about, if he's honest. He crawls down, pulling the head into his mouth and Jared's hopeless sounds are clear, homesick, like he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Oh, poor piggy," Jensen teases. "So ready to come, aren't you?"

The knife traces the seam of Jared's shaven-clean sack and the metal cockring Jensen ordered him to put on last night. It just takes the threat of cutting Jared there to get him trying to twist and turn away, wiggling out of Jensen's hands. Jensen slides down even further, runs his tongue up against the knife and along Jared's skin, flirting with the danger of it all.

"I bet you'd ask me for it if you thought I'd give it to you, right? You want me, right? Just too afraid to ask?" Jensen asks, a simple easy question if there ever was one. Still, his captive is so wet for it that he can't help but slick himself up and sit right down on that long, beautiful dick. It is, after all, one of the perks of being chapter president.

And if Jared has an objection to the long, lazy, pleasure filled sex that Jensen uses him for, dragging his hole back and forth on that cock, arching his back so it will get just the perfect angle on his prostate, driving him insane every time he takes that freshman deep? It's not like Jared can find the words to object, anyway.

 

 

 

"It takes a lot, for me," Jared says, quietly. "I can dish it out like nobody's business, but I swear, the minute you tell me I can't do something is the minute I go crazy trying to find a way to do it."

"Well, there's gotta be something I can do to get you to roll over and beg," Jensen smiles. "I've been on this side before, I guess I'm just...curious if we could run the other way, y'know?"

"I know," Jared nods. "And ever since that first time, I've wondered, maybe even wanted you to do that to me. I just..."

"You need me to know you'll be a handful," Jensen says, peeling the label off his beer bottle, gazing into the brown glass.

"Jen, I need you to know that I don't know what I'll be," Jared swallows. "I know you want to fuck me, I want that. God, you have no clue how much I want you like that. I just also know that we haven't gotten to a place where rose pedals on the bed make sense, either."

Jensen's dazzling smile is cut-throat, but well natured, "So I get Kidnapped and cut up and blackmailed and you shove my cell phone up my ass and you're asking for rose petals, now? Jesus, Padalecki, you got a weird definition of reciprocity."

 

 

 

"I've got a gift for you," Jensen says, "Seeing as you've been so good for me so far. Don't worry, it's something I think you'll like."

Jared's standing there, crimson scarf in his hand. He doesn't look at Jensen's face, or the things Jensen has in his hands. He doesn't bother, he knows Jensen's being sarcastic.

Still, when he's put over the coffee table, and the pig tail plug gets jammed up his ass, a wide pink triangle he can't push out with a silly curliqueue in the back, and the nose hook pulls his face up, up, back, back, tied effortlessly to the plug with string. Jared knows he's turning red, either from exertion or the humiliation of it all, and he knows just how obscene he must look. His hands are gripping the ends of the table, and Jensen carefully takes the scarf from his pocket, for just a second.

It falls to the floor in front of Jared's face, the hardness of Jensen's eyes disappearing. Jared drops his own right next to it, and gasps. A lover's touch slides down to caress Jared's shoulder, ripping him from the scene.

"Fuck, Jensen, Goddamn."

"You're doing so good, baby. Watching you take this makes me want you so bad. Love seeing you hold yourself in line for me."

Jensen's voice is a soft whisper, and Jared's heaving against the coffee table, squirming from the power, how at ease he feels. His heart's beating in triple time on his chest, driving him crazy, and he wants to arch into Jensen, tell him how good it is to--

"I must say," Jensen's hand slides down the column of Jared's back as it undulates like it's trying to get away, fingers sliding back down to the cane marks, triggering the kind of pain that does make Jared grimace, "I've been wanting to do this to you for a mighty, mighty long time, Jared."

There's a long, hot moment, where Jensen's slithering everywhere, painting himself against Jared's backside, sliding kisses down Jared's thighs, nosing his cock and his balls. Jared's stuck in place, trying to quietly endure.

Jensen rolls himself down against Jared's skin, and lays a kiss at Jared's arched neck, before picking up both scarves. He tucks the black one into his pocket, and uses the other one to wipe the corners of Jared's mouth before shoving it in, apple red. The hardness is back, Jared's back to being hazed, composed of little tokens of sadistic generosity. He's shaking now, so completely owned, plugged and pulled and stuffed until he must look like he's waiting on a platter.

"I knew you'd look the part, pig. And trust me, you wear it well."

Jensen walks off, leisurely, like if Jared can stand this for all the time in the world. Maybe, Jared thinks, maybe he can. Right now, it kind of feels like Jared would do anything Jensen asked him to.

The realization's like ice water: Jared's fucked.

 

 

 

"So let me get this straight, Padalecki. You're a virgin? Madonna, abstinence pledge, not until the right person comes along virgin? And you want to lose your v-card pretending you're a frat boy? With me?"

"It's not like I was holding out, I just never really got around to it. There's no time like the present, if you ask me."

"Man, you are a sick fuck."

Jared laughs and admires Jensen's cool deadpan delivery, the switch it flicks on inside him.

"Maybe I just found the right person, baby," Jared teases. "And for your information, I have fucked before, jackass. I've even fucked you before! I just...haven't liked anyone else enough to let them in, okay?!"

"And you think whomever bends your frat boy over will be likable enough for you? That's usually not how 'memorable nights where you lose something' go," Jensen says, flat toned.

"I know," Jared sighs, "but, I also know I haven't spent much time giving you the opportunity to express yourself with me, and while you may be okay with that, I don't really think I am."

"You don't think I express myself with you, Jared?"

"You know what I mean," Jared groans. Jensen puts his beer down, walks across the table and straddles Jared.

"I know what you mean," Jensen says, sadistic little smile smeared across his face. "You want me to find a way to make you pay for all the things you did to me, right? Make you squirm like you made me, right? Get inside that pretty little empty head of yours, baby?"

Jared's never been so happy they're on the roof of his place instead of at some garden variety bar or happy fun patio. His hands reach up, but Jensen takes them by the wrist, daring Jared to yield.

"You're not telling me something, are you Jay?" Jensen asks, all blistering stare and lips so close to Jared's he can feel Jensen's breath. Jared can feel himself getting harder in his jeans and it takes everything Jared has not to grind up to Jensen, show him how much he wants this.

"I swear, it's nothing, I just want you," Jared groans. "I want you to take it."

"I think you want to give it to me." Jensen grins, biting at Jared's lower lip, sucking until Jared's arching into him, turning red in embarrassment and shifting in his chair. "Should have told me you were a slut before, would have done something about it a long time ago, Jay. Thought you were all top, all the way."

"I am," Jared groans.

"No you're not," Jensen snaps, his hand clenching around Jared's wrists, his ass grinding down on Jared's dick. "Nobody's ever taken you in hand, that's all."

"I never wanted it before," Jared reasons.

"But you want it now. And you want it with me," Jensen pauses, kissing Jared's neck, finding the spots Jared never though Jensen cared about, driving him crazy. "Trust me, I'll make you want it like you never thought you could."

It doesn't take much more for Jared to come.

 

 

 

Jensen makes him serve. A lot.

It's always the same way, down on his knees next to Jensen's couch, plush leather that looks just a little worn, probably second hand from a rich uncle or relative. Jensen never bothers to tie Jared up, simply Jared's hands to the small of his back, pulls him up by the scruff of his neck, and straps the service gag right in his mouth, silly little pedestal jutting out in front of Jared's vision. There's a minute to readjust his nose hook and his plug, but it's a relatively simple construction, and Jared's kind of thankful for that.

"Good," Jensen nods. "Sit here."

Sometimes, Jensen puts his coffee cup down on Jared's tray. Sometimes, it's beer. There was even a time when Jensen pulled out and packed a bowl to smoke right in front of him in a very expensive, very classy pipe. He'd put that down on Jared's tray, too, the sweet smoke giving Jared the kind of contact high he'd been told about in the summer before college.

But it's different, This time. It's different because Jensen makes him sit right in front of the chair Jensen always sits in, and he puts two things on Jared's tray: A bottle of lube and a dildo. He shucks off his jeans, tears off his underwear, and reaches for the bottle, pouring it onto his fingers and sitting back in the chair to get a grip on his cock and his hole.

It didn't take long for Jensen to start torturing both of them like this, legs hiked up and draped over the chair's armrests, fingers stuffed in his ass. The groan as he hits his prostate is bone-deep, like he's surprised by his own body.

Jared sits there, watching, trying not to make things any worse for himself, but Jensen's flicking the switch on the tray and letting it fall to the floor, installing the dildo attachment over the pipe. He strokes along that, too, the black dildo a little bigger and thicker than Jared himself. He yanks Jared off his knees, pulls him closer and closer and closer until he's stretching around the dildo and Jared's watching uncomfortably.

"Fuck," Jensen groans, pulling Jared farther and farther into the v of his splayed legs. He fucks himself on the proffered cock, back and forth in a rhythm that he controls, Jared again just a tool of his mentor, still not allowed to come.

"Fuck me," Jensen moans. He yanks Jared back and forth by the hair, pressing him over the bounds of his own balance, waiting for Jared's hands to snap and catch himself. Jared thinks Jensen's waiting for any reaction he can provoke, a moan or a hand reaching down to brush his own cock. Instead, Jared simply watches Jensen use him until all there's left to do is come.

Jared looks down at Jensen's rim, clenching needfully at the hard silicone that's stretching it open. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, it's the worst thing Jensen's ever shown him. It's seared behind his eyes, now, and he's never going to get it out of his head. Jared tries hard not to break in half and plead for release.

Jared may be uncomfortable-- he's really not going to argue with that-- but he sure as hell knows his place.

 

 

 

Jared thinks they've both come to savor the slow moment right before one of their long scenes start. Even though he can't see Jensen, and his duffel bag is still an overwhelming weight on his shoulder, the tension's there, both of them finding their way through it, their entrance down, down, down. Jared stuffs his ego and his fear away into a box in the back of his head, and he focuses on now.

The duffel bag hits the floor as he looks at Jensen's on-campus apartment, one of the perks of being a theta and headed to the University's law school. It's clean, sweet digs, and Jared's already wondering where, for lack of a better term, he'll come to fit. It's fall break: five brilliant days off from the mechanics of college, five days to prove he deserves to be a Theta. Hopefully, Jared won't need all of them.

Suddenly, Jensen's there, striped button down with rolled up sleeves, boat shoes and khakis. Jared bets Jensen dresses for the job he wants and not the one he has, but even this pad kind of gives Jared a tiny little thrill: this could all be his if he just impresses the guy enough to let him into the club.

"They still calling ya'll pigs at the big house?" Jensen asks, casually, no greetings or pleasantries. "I'll let you answer."

"Sir, yes, sir," Jared says.

"What's your real name, Pig?"

"Sir, Padalecki, Sir."

"I like 'pig' better," Jensen replies, shortly. "Come here, let me have a good look at you, let me see what the big house did to you."

Jared knows the rules of the pledges, knows to strip to his underwear and crawl, eager instead of languid, no seduction allowed. Seduction gives the wrong impression. When Jared gets to Jensen's legs, he sits back on his knees, tucking the fingers of his hands into the hair at the back of his neck. Jared knows it's the little touches that got him through the initial training, so he tries to think of them now, arching his back a little, letting his mouth fall into a plump line slashed across his face, aware of the picture he's making. Jensen makes a pleased noise, as he cards a hand through Jared's hair. Jared tries not to shudder: the simple action oozes power, the suggestion that Jared better obey or not waste his time.

"You like girls, pig?" Jensen asks. Jared doesn't know if he's bored or if he's curious.

"Sir, yes, sir," Jared replies.

Jensen pulls out his cock, a long and elegant line that runs aside pleats and stripes, all of them pointing right up to Jensen's statuesque face. Jared watches as Jensen strokes himself once, twice, a leisurely pace. "So I guess working with me will be very, very hard for you."

Jared stays quiet, he knows when he's not being spoken to but being spoken about. Jensen steps closer.

"Or maybe you're a little bit bi, you think boys are hot but you've never been with one before. They always send the questioning ones to me," Jensen rations.

He's right, Jared's always thought the right kinda boy had existed and he'd simply never met that one yet. Jensen's jerking himself harder, faster, and Jared knows what's going to come of this already. It's gonna be a long, hard week.

"You do want to be a theta, right?" Jensen asks with a smirk. "You're not just in it for the abuse? I've had those a few times before."

"Sir, I do, I swear, sir," Jared nods. "Sir, I'm extremely honored to be one step closer to it, I can't believe they sent me to the local area president to finish my training, sir."

Jensen bends in half, his lips parting slightly as he lifts Jared's gaze by the jaw so it will meet his own. "Drop the formalities and tell me what you want."

Jared swallows at that, can feel the tension in his whole body, "I want to make you proud, sir."

"Trust me, pig. You won't."

Jensen grabs Jared by the hair and comes in an explosion against Jared's forehead, semen trickling down all over his face. Jared closes his eyes so it doesn't sting, and tries not to give away the fact that those words made him all the harder in his jeans.

"Now, let's get you settled in."

 

 

 

"You know that's not what I want, because I know that's not who either of us are, man. I just..." want to be good for you is the only thing that comes to mind, but he's not sure if he wants to write that check for Jensen, not when he knows his balls might not be able to cash it.

Jensen leans over at him, words coming out like water, his brows furrowed, every line of his body attempting to be warm and even if that's not usually what they are to each other, he's trying to be loving, too. "Jared, I don't want to pressure you. We'll have other weekends if you safeword out. It's not a zero-sum game. We can stop, we can even designate times to stop. I don't care if we even get it started, I just want you around. I can ask that of you, now. It's boyfriend privilege."

That word still makes Jared light up more than it should. They'd only decide to expand beyond no-strings-attatched playtime after Jensen'd realized he was spending more time at Jared's place than his own. Jared will never forget how he'd asked in the middle of a more sedate game of tortures. Jared had flipped a coin, landing on a pleasure instead of a pain, and Jensen had simply pressed it into his hand while grinding against him, echoes of dirty teases and the beginnings of a future neither of them thought they'd be getting.

"You're gonna pull that card now all the time, aren't you?" Jared sighs.

"What good is a card like that if you can't pull it? Milk the benefits, right?" Jensen says, still as flirtatious as ever.

"I just want you to know, okay? Before we try, I want you to know that I'm only gonna safeword out if I really can't trust myself. You'll know if it has anything to do with you, baby," Jared says.

"Got it."

 

 

 

Jared didn't like his sleeping arrangements much: the bondage was tight and the material trapped all the heat in his skin, it wasn't hard to breathe but it was hard to think, much less sleep. However, he sure as hell likes being mummified better than this.

He's spread out, up against the wall, his face turned just a little. He's in a position he knows he can't hold, hands tucked behind his back, thighs split wide open and tied to calves, ropes at his ankles connected to the rope of his gag, torqued well enough to keep him in a permanent backbend.

"Remember this?" Jensen holds it up in front of Jared's face, a scarf from the day before, deep crimson. "You hold onto this, and if you need me to stop, drop it."

He presses it into Jared's hand harshly, like he knows he needs to be able to back up that Jared's consenting if it comes back to get him. After Jared's grabbed onto it, Jensen lifts his other surprise: A heavy metal chain two fingers wide but not very long. Jared's already sure of where it's headed.

"Wondering what this is, right?" Jensen's mouth stretches into a preppy smirk. "It's every single pig that came before you and failed to get past me. Some of them didn't like my rules very much and others, others liked them too much for words. One even thought it was a good idea to lie to me about why they were really here. Tried to right an expose on my organization's 'subversive hazing methods'. And you know what, I find the best way to judge whether or not a potential Theta's worth any more than a day of my time is to have them carry the burdens of other's failures for a while."

The chain gets draped across Jared's upturned ass, and Jensen opens up something behind Jared, spreading something wet around his hole. There's a few moments of tease, just to make sure Jared won't get hurt, just humiliated. Jensen fingerfucks him all sorts of ways, including crossed fingers that make sure his rim will stretch to accommodate.

"You know, Pig, I gotta say, for not being into boys your hole just takes it like a pro. Bet you only started using it this way last week, huh?"

Jared doesn't answer, mostly because he doesn't know how to answer even if he could speak. Instead, he feels the chain get lifted off his back, coated with lube, and the first link, slowly, slowly, slowly gets pushed into his ass. The stretch is hollow, and Jared wishes he had the leverage to push himself up and present a little more. It's one, and Jensen uses his thumb to press the next link down into the other one so it won't pinch. He does it with a practiced ease, and Jared realizes he's probably done this before again and again.

"This ass is gonna be gorgeous when it's full," Jensen says, "I can't fuckin' wait, frosh piece of shit, gonna tie you down and watch you squrim."

There are six links already in, but Jensen pulls them out easy as you please, Jared's whole body seizing up against the sensation. Jensen starts again, until one becomes five, ten, sixteen, and Jared's heaving against the wall in arousal.

"Ready for the last one?" Jensen asks.

Jared whimpers, as it gets pushed home, and he can feel his hole close up around it. And then suddenly, there's more cord, wrapping around Jared's wrists, cinching together the rope linking head to feet, pulling them down into one central loop that ends up pulling Jared into an even deeper backbend. The nose hook slides back into Jared's nose, and deepens the bend until Jared feels less like a man with bones and more like a single contorted piece of fuck.

Jensen reaches into a backpack and grabs a carabiner that looks well worn, part of a batch of camping -- or bondage, Jared's mind supplies-- gear. He clicks the loose knot of the ropes in first, and then uses two fingers to leverage that last bit of chain in Jared's ass, letting that in with a 'snick' too and finally, the rawhide boat shoe laces connected to the nose hook get led backward, tied into a little cynch knot at the top of the carabiner clip. Jared's stuck.

A wet finger traces his erection, tucked under his hips and between his spread legs only a little soft.

"Yeah, you like it just like I thought you would. Marvelous, pig."

Jensen walks off to reclaim his cup of coffee, and then settles in to watch the show, as Jared's muscles get tired, the arch of his back starts to ache, and his legs start to pinch. There's nothing to vibrate, there's nothing to make Jared break, there's just rope and chain and Jensen's expectant eyes, holding him hostage even though Jared can't even see them. It's hard to describe how pinned in Jared feels right now.

The long reed of Jensen's cane comes back, not to hurt but to poke, brush, caress. He finds the muscles that are at their weakest and gives them a slight jab of acknowledgment, the kind of thing that makes them ache just a little more, make the experience just a bit more intense.

"I know what you're thinking right now, don't I? I bet you think you didn't sign up for this kinda thing. I bet you even think you're hoping I approve of your performance," Jensen smiles. "Or, maybe you're thinking I talk too much, don't call you a slut enough. You're not a slut, pig. You might be stronger than either of us expects. All I know is that you should be thinking about ways not to end up another link on that chain."

The cane traces the line of Jared's half-hard cock as it lies against the floor, it's a tickle, the kind that traces down Jared's pert feet and across the barely exposed skin of his perineum. Jared's groaning, wants so bad to keep this going, absolutely lost to how Jensen takes his whole body down.

He finds himself rolling between admiration for Jensen's creativity, and hatred for the man's power.

 

 

 

"I can't do this in character," Jensen says, tucking the scarves away for later. Their game will start tomorrow, they're themselves for now. Jared's never felt this nervous while on solid ground before.

"Are...you sure?" Jared asks.

They rarely fuck on their own; they've only seen each other naked a few times without the context of some sinister game, the release button either one of them may need from back-breaking day jobs, the tribulations of directing and working with stupid clients for extra cash on the side. It's easy to do this, though, sitting on Jensen's bed, plied open and down with good wine and an excellent dinner. Jensen smiles and kisses Jared long and slow. He's no predator, here, only the person Jared thinks he could learn to love. And he grinds just like that, soft and slow and full of want, up against Jensen's chest. Jensen looks at him like an artifact, a gift worthy of exploration, his fingers tracing Jared's abs. It's easy to slide his fingers into Jensen's hair, pull him up and slide back into his mouth.

Jensen pulls away for breath, sighing, "look, I'll fuck you, I'll make it good and rough. But I won't do it as some entitled asshole. I don't want that to be your first."

"I didn't know you'd feel so strongly about my first time," Jared points out.

"I don't. I just want this to come out right," Jensen says, sure of himself. "You got a big day with me tomorrow, the last thing I want to do is make it worse for you tonight."

They don't really speak after that. Jensen gets down on his knees, puts his face in Jared's ass, rims him until he's seeing stars, holds his hands behind his back so he can't jack off. When he's ready, Jensen sneaks fingers into his hole like little secrets, gets Jared's hand in on the act, too, until they're inches away from sneaking in whole fists. It's little pinpricks of pain that force him to relax and take it, followed by little snares of feeling full, of wanting more, of knowing there's someplace inside him that wants Jensen to touch it, slide on in and never leave.

It's good to know ass play is a definite turn on for both of them like this.

"Please," Jared says, but it's obvious Jensen's not in the business of answering those kinds of cries, especially when he's spending time stretching Jared out in a million and a half ways anyway. Finally, finally Jensen pulls him to his knees and slides in, riding all the way down into the base. Jared wriggles and keens in front of him, but Jensen has none of it, opting to be the big solid mass behind Jared, forcing him down on hands and knees.

He stays there until Jared's trying to move away, not of shock or pain but of pleasure. He slams over and over again in locomotive strokes that fizzle up Jared's spine with their rough little end, and he's pulled backward onto Jensen's cock. Jensen's good at this, deep strokes punctuated with rough little shoves. And then, Jensen stops, an aching pillar inside Jared, and he rights himself and manhandles Jared onto his back.

"C'mon, c'mon," Jared groans, as Jensen lifts his hips and plunges in deep.

The world shatters, Jared's back arching, throwing his head back as Jensen lays kisses over his neck, the two of them so fucking close. It's all suddenly too much, Jensen's undulating hips and torso as it grinds up against him, glides against that place inside him he knew was always there. His eyes snap shut as Jensen stills inside him again, punishing little ruts that dance across his prostate, sparks flying up his spine.

"Goddamnit," Jensen growls, as he gives up driving Jared crazy for a bit to get himself back up to speed, pounding into Jared, taking everything he can get his hands on. "You're so tight, baby. Can't believe you didn't use this for this long."

Jared's in a state of disbelief over it too as Jensen keeps him in a state of lust, ping ponging back and forth between long stinging strokes and maddening little jabs at Jared's prostate. Jared doesn't even mean it when it happens: his orgasm hits him like a train he should have seen coming if he hadn't enjoyed the predicament of being lain on its tracks so much. He's a writhing, screaming, untouched heaving mess across the sheets, coming so hard he worries halfheartedly that he's breaking Jensen down the middle.

"That was the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever seen, Padalecki," Jensen groans. "I'm gonna train that hole until you can do that on command tomorrow, you know that?"

Jared grins, pushing up against Jensen one more time, taking both of his hands from the bedsheet and wrapping them around Jensen's jaw to slide a kiss onto his face. Jensen's big, he's falling limp and he can still fill Jared up just right, whimpering as Jared clenches around him. Jensen jumps, makes the cutest strangled sound, and thrusts his face into Jared's shoulder, exhausted on his own high.

"Trust me, I think I could take whatever you throw at me," Jared grins, his voice lowering, lowering, all lusty-hazy the way he talks when he commands Jensen to do things he says he doesn't want to, "and it's not like I'm not very, very eager to please, Mr. Ackles. I'll do anything to get in, no matter how demeaning."

"Oh, well when you put it that way..."

 

 

 

It's funny, Jared doesn't feel like a pet, yet, even though Jensen gave him his little Theta collar yesterday afternoon. It feels like he's still up for 'slaughter'-- being cut from the rush roster, like he hasn't made any progress. The little piece of crimson leather tells him otherwise, and Jared spends the rest of the evening on his knees, hating himself for thinking in Theta house's terms.

"You know, pig, I think I'm really starting to like you," Jensen grins, on his third cup of coffee. The first cup had come with Jared down on his knees, serving in his usual position. The second cup had come with Jensen staring him down. Jensen had grinned, spreading his hands over the cut of Jared's abdomen. Jared had fought for that sixer in high school, Capitan of baseball and football and basketball teams for as long as he can remember. Now, though, he's just eye candy for a sadistic fuck who holds all the keys to his future.

Jensen'd asked Jared if he'd like some gym time to keep that fantastic body up.

Jared wanted to shake his head, would have pshawed it off if he'd had the chance to speak. Instead, Jensen spent the third cup of coffee tying Jared up in a hold so fierce his abs are already burning on the weight bench, all his muscles totally fucked up. The ring that's been on his balls and cock for days has been connected to his new collar with a tendrilous golden little chain, making him roll onto his back and present himself in the air. To make things worse, Jensen had taken the time to stretch him out, ease his muscles until he could get his legs behind his head, tying them at the ankles and lifting them up to the weight rack. He pulls Jared's hands and shoulders through the V of his legs, tying his hands down around the pillar of the weight bench. Contorted, Jared's in a prime position to do anything Jensen desires, still wearing his gag and his little hook, clutching onto his little scarf.

His whole body's an invitation, especially as Jensen carefully replaces the service gag with a metal ring gag, stuck between his teeth and tied off with his toes. It's too hard to squirm, he burns with lactic acid all over.

Jensen's stroking his cock, soft and slow and Jared's tired of this game, wants to be done with it already. He just wants to be in, Jensen's pet instead of some anonymous animal.

"Stick out your tongue," Jensen orders. Jared does as told, watching as Jensen slides himself over Jared's cheek, hitting him gently with his dick. "You wanna suck me before I stick this in you, pig?"

It's hard to answer sir, yes, sir in Jared's position, but he still does it, muffled voice and all.

"Gonna teach you how to deep throat me while you do it," Jensen says. "You gotta get all the way down before I'll fuck you, got it?"

Sir, yes, sir.

"Good, now I want you to try to lick my balls every time you take me in. Take me as far as you can go, okay?"

Jared knows how to deep throat, thanks much, but it's not like Jensen will enjoy this if Jared's a smart alec. He leans forward, takes Jensen into his mouth, and licks blindly at what's only air.

"Please," Jensen snaps. "We both know you can do better than that."

Jared blushes at the challenge, Jensen taking his dick, slapping it down Jared's cheek. Jared turns and gets it back into his mouth, gets so close before Jensen pulls away, dragging it down the concave line of Jared's chest. He has no leverage to arch anywhere or everywhere. Jensen drags his cock up the line of Jared's aching erection, saliva and precome all up and down the curve of Jared's penis.

Jensen moves up one more time, turns around to straddle Jared's mouth as he leans down over Jared's body and pull his hole open using the tail-plug, licking at the split open rim. Jensen sits square on Jared's face, balls grinding into Jared's nose, his ass all over Jared's forehead, and mouthfucks Jared as hard as he can, quicksilver hips that move everywhere without even trying. Jared ends up getting Jensen's cock all the way down his throat, easy as you please. Jensen stays there in Jared's mouth until Jared's gagging, and Jensen fucks him through that, too.

"I bet you don't even realize what's gonna happen to you, pig," Jensen says, all razor sharp and heavy. He's draped over Jared's body like the yin to his yang. They groan together as the plug softly pops out and Jensen reaches for the lube. Jared's lobster-red with embarrassment, humiliated by the ridiculous combination of things he has to endure under Jensen's attention. It's easy to lose sight of how many fingers are up your ass when someone's cock is down your throat.

"Breathe out for me," Jensen orders, softly, four fingers in Jared's hole and pushing past the knuckles as he slips into Jared's body. It's a stretch for Jared, his toes curling and his whole body unable to move. Jensen ads a little bit more lube as he pulls out, before letting Jared stretch over and over on his knuckles.  
"Yeah, I bet you like that."

Jensen slows himself down, sliding his knuckles in, twisting, and letting them slide out  
Jared's hole slowly. Jared's already in a state of exertion and surprise, the victim to an innovative violation, but he's also in a position against the back of Jensen's weight bench: he doesn't know what he'd do or how far he'd get if he didn't think of the things Jensen was doing to him. Jared might have been a captain of his high school debate team but he's really sure he's not gonna talk his way out of this one anytime soon.

"I want you to ask for it, pig," Jensen says, pushing way down into Jared, just short of grazing against Jared's hole. "Pretty little hungry asshole, so hungry to get filled, right? Gonna make it all nice and full if you ask me to."

Jared squirms in his position, as much as it allows. The ropes hold tight, and Jared doesn't know how to stop it. Jensen hasn't so much as grazed his prostate, the thing they both know is there, so it's just lofty curious fingers in his hole, dabbling with the concept of making Jared take a whole hand in this position. Finally, he gets air.

Still, he doesn't ask. There's a twinge of discomfort radiating all through Jared's body and at the end, he just wants to come.

 _Sir, Please, sir._

Jensen makes his hand into a fist and pushes it all the way inside Jared's body.

"Now would you look at that, pig?" Jensen grins, twisting his fist and shoving it deeper making Jared cry out, a wet and ugly squeal from surprise instead of pain. "Maybe you do deserve my cock."

 _Sir, Please let me come, sir._

And finally, Jensen's there, fingers soothing the cut of Jared's thigh, grasping his balls and the base of his cock as he brushes against Jared's prostate. The torture's a maddening, angry production of nerves and muscles. Jensen's laughing, watching but all Jared can do is slowly fade out as his orgasm wraps around him, strong and disabling.

When it's over, Jensen gets off him and gets out the knife, cutting through the bondage that holds Jared in place. He cries out in relief, shaking but turning away from Jensen's outstretched hands.

"Well, now we're getting somewhere."

 

 

 

Jared's back on his knees with his hands behind his head, his back arched just a little. Jensen's tied Jared's hair up in a way that makes it looks like sows ears, and he's all dressed up in his plug and his collar and his hook, his cyncher and the cockring and all the other things Jensen's said he's 'earned'. The crimson scarf, his easy out, has been tucked into his collar and the position he's sitting at suffers: Jared's bone tired from the abuse.

"You still want this, pig?" Jensen asks, snapping his fingers in front of Jared's face. Jared's eyes open and if the hook wasn't there, he'd be nodding, as eager as ever.

"Sir, yes sir," Jared swallows.

"Why?' Jensen asks.

"Sir, I've come too far to fail over not pleasing you, sir," Jared says.

"And what if I kick you out like this just because it pleases me?" Jensen points out. "Where will you be then?"

Jared closes his eyes and turns his head, looking up at Jensen with a smirk. He has no power in this situation, he knows that, but he's becoming a bit more okay with it, too. "Out, making you happy."

"Don't come yet." Jensen puts down the cane, sits in the v of Jared's legs, and undresses him of everything. When it's all in a pile off to the side, he smiles. "Listen, you've been a theta since you walked into this apartment."

"Wait, what?!" Jared looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Jensen stands up, grabbing Jared by the hair, and pulling him until he's kneeling with perfect posture.

"You've been a theta since you walked in, the final test was bringing yourself to me," Jensen says, all benevolent master. "You may have already passed all the required trials for becoming a Theta, but I wanted to train you to be mine, pig. You understand that? Mine?"

"Sir, yes sir," Jared groans. "Yours sir."

Jensen kicks Jared's knees apart until it's enough to fit one of his brilliant shoes, all black patent leather and shine, between Jared's legs. His grip on Jared's hair tightens down even more, and he pulls Jared's head back so hard it hurts.

"Now, fucktoy," Jensen snarls the new nickname with renewed intensity, his voice a net of total dominion. "I want to see you come."

Jared does, like the whole world turns to liquid and it all fucking disappears.

 

 

 

Jared won't admit it for a while, but he really, really likes slow-burning sex with Jensen. Jensen, who's determined and so good at making Jared yield with his hips and his mouth and those eyes, so intense when they're looking down at him. Jensen, who works silently, talks with his body as it grinds filthy dirty sexy against Jared's ass. Jensen, who refuses to do this outside a bed, won't even stop for the shower, won't let Jared touch his dick at all if they can help it.

Jensen's frustrating, with all his rules about how they'll do this, like Jared has no say in the matter except to lay back and get fucked. It's par for Jensen's course, they both know the guy has the world's most obnoxious type A personality there is but there's something he knows how to do, already, that Jared can't figure out. It always ends right, like something's breaking open inside of him, like there's something being shaken loose as he's held on the edge for what feels like hours, shaking and contorted in Jensen's arms.

He's huge in Jared's hole, even after all the torture they've put it through in preparing it, the plugs and the fingers and the whole bottle of lube that eventually got jammed in on a whim, too. There's the wet kiss along the curve of Jared's neck, and the withdrawal that will takes forever. Jensen's bends, brushing his lips against Jared's as he slides back inside, Jared's whole body alight as he gets filled. His hands wrap around Jensen's shoulders, holding him still for another kiss. Jensen bottoms out, his torso a thick column between Jared's legs, and they both groan long and deep. It's all skin to skin, and Jared kind of thinks it's the greatest thing in the world, right now, even though he knows the best part has yet to start.

Jensen's good at knotting them together, looping Jared's legs over his shoulders, dragging both of them vertical until gravity's cramming Jensen just a little deeper, a thick weight over Jared's prostate and letting him thrust at whatever pace he wants. Jared can't see, so he closes his eyes and lets himself have this, pushing down, bearing on Jensen's cock, toes curling into the meat of Jensen's back. With anyone else this would feel absolutely absurd, but right now it's another game, another danger they're putting themselves in, all power.

Jared reaches for Jensen's ankles, folded underneath them both, and holds on, nails sinking into the skin. Jensen's hands are at Jared's hips, fucking with short, hard strokes and the occasional deep thrust, just enough to make Jared howl. And Jensen, goddamn, Jensen lowers him down, shirking off his legs, and uses the position to groove deep, slowing the both of them to a crawl, pushing in like the high tide.

Jared's strung out, so ready for this, moaning and clawing into the sheets, hands reaching for Jensen down his body, caressing his trembling thighs and his sure hands. He arches up, sliding up and back against Jensen's cock, teasing himself. Jensen smiles at that, eyes glittering with the vision of Jared fucking himself on his cock, and Jared lets him slide all the way back in, teasing and clenching on the root.

It takes three more short, tense strokes against Jared's prostate and Jensen's bent against him, screaming in his stomach, breath hitched as Jared comes against his face.

When Jensen turns and licks at a strand of Jared's come that's landed right at the corner of his mouth, showing Jared how good it is, how hungry Jensen feels, Jared curls his toes and groans and clenches on Jensen's still hard cock, the both of them snarling.

"I hate how good you are at this," Jared groans.

"You're not too bad yourself, jackass," Jensen grins.

 

 

 

Jared thinks Jensen's idea of aftercare is awesome, cuddles and whispers of a massage and steaks later and sharing water and more cuddles and fuck, man, a shower. The sun's going down, and Jared's sitting, his back against the same wall he's spent so much time getting to know in Jensen's apartment. They're passing a canister of water back and forth, intimate little touches even though Jensen's still in his fucking chinos, hard as rocks and Jared feels like he wants to lean over and suck him all the way down, hold him in his throat again.

"So why frat hazing?" Jensen asks, ripping Jared out of his thoughts. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Not really, I always heard about it while I was in school, I guess, all these guys getting fucked and pretty much held hostage until they were 'in,'" Jared shrugs. "It seemed like something we could do that makes sense. I'd want the game to keep going, you'd keep it going because you wanted me to get tired and fail."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you get tired?" Jensen asks. "It kept looking like you wanted more, actually. Part of me didn't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Jared asks. "You were great, I'm so glad we did it. It felt like it worked!"

"It did,"Jensen grins. "I just didn't think you were going to be so eager. You were so ready to be completely hung out to dry, wanted it for days. I've never put anybody under so deep, I guess. I also never had to keep wondering if I was being too mean."

"I asked you to be mean, just like you asked me the first time. We talk about these things, remember?" Jared says, his hand reaching to brush along Jensen's skin. "You were great, and I'll want to have you like that again, sometime."

Jensen tips the water back into his mouth, and Jared laces kisses at his collarbone, open-mouthed with little bites.

"With all that talk, I was expecting more of a fight," Jensen points out. "I just got the world's most natural humilation-slut."

Jared grins at that, and shucks open Jensen's pants. "Oh yeah, a fight, huh?"

Holding Jensen down and sucking him until he came, screaming, boneless, gasping like that is probably exactly what he would have done if he'd actually gotten into Theta House. Jared just doesn't think that far until he's in the shower.


End file.
